A strong program in cancer education has increased in scope and strength over the past fifteen years at the University of Louisville School of Medicine for medical students, residents and community practitioners. This program has included special lectures series, conferences backed by tumor registry support, special clinics, symposia in cancer, summer scholarships, and electives and tutorials. The newest phase of development in our education program will be based upon new, stronger, coordinated leadership through the University of Louisville multidisciplinary Cancer Center. We propose: to continue student courses of instruction including a new course in cancer biology; added oncology summer student assistanships and clinical associateships for post-residency trainees in oncology; increased numbers of outreach cancer teams for continuing education for this region; and the further design and implementation of a new self-evaluation computer system.